White Water Fear
by breakaleg27
Summary: A movie director contacts Nancy to get the rights on her experiences on the white water trip ND Files 6 , and once filming gets underway, he invites the group out to serve as advisors. With help from Ned, Nancy relives the disaster. usedTObeWINDMILLWIZARD


**Summary/Prompt:** A movie director contacts Nancy to get the rights on her experiences on the white water trip (ND Files 6), and once filming gets underway, he invites the group out to serve as advisors. Nancy, who thought she was over it, finds that reliving it isn't as easy as she thought... and Ned is there for comfort.

"Excuse me, does a Miss Nancy Drew live here?" a deep, nervous sounding voice said over the phone.

"Yes she does." Nancy responded smiling a bit. "And she's speaking now. Can I help you with something?"

The voice cleared his throat. "Err yes. You see I'm Ralph O'Neil. I'm uh not sure if you remember me…I was on that disastrous white water rafting trip with you a few years ago. But anyway I'm calling on account of my friend." Ralph said in an unsure tone.

Nancy tried to hold her giggle in. Ralph was a little quiet and shy when they went on that trip several years ago, but after the case was closed and Paula was arrested he had grown even more timid. Nancy suspected that the trip had really gotten to him. "Oh, okay. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well, my friend is just starting out as a director. He really wants to make it big. I had told him about the white water trip and he seemed really interested. It turns out that he wants to make a movie about it! He wants some advisors to make sure that he gets the whole story right. So um, I was wondering if you would care to help. I mean you most definitely don't have to, but I'm going to be away for the year overseas and since you pretty much saved us…" Ralph trailed off.

Nancy laughed. "Sure! I'll help. When do you need me?"

Ralph sounded relieved. "In a week. He will pay for all the accommodations. Oh, and bring your friends if you're still in contact with them. The director's name is Ray Green."

"Alright Ralph. Sounds good. Will he call me? Or should I get in contact with him?" Nancy asked.

"I'll let him know and he'll call you with the details. Thank you so much Nancy. I know it'll probably be hard for you to go back to Montana after all that happened. I'm sure it'll bring back all of those awful memories-"

Nancy interrupted him. "I'll be fine Ralph. I was over it years ago. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. Thanks again Nancy. I'll be in contact."

"No problem. Good-bye Ralph." Nancy said. She couldn't wait to call Ned, Bess, and George. They were going to have so much fun! Nancy had worked with a director before, but she had actually had to be in the movie as well as solve a mystery. It would be nice to just observe and make sure it was as real as possible. And best of all there would be _no_ mystery.

"Naaan, are you sure we have to _camp out_? Why can't we just stay in a hotel or something?" Bess complained. She was not one for roughing it.

Nancy laughed. "Bess, we're in the middle of nowhere. There are no hotels around here. It's only for a week."

George rolled her eyes. "Come on Bess. Take a walk on the wild side for once."

Bess huffed and puffed. "Whatever. Where's the director? I only see a bunch on tents and equipment."

"He said that he wasn't going to be here when we got here. He's picking up some props or something. Why don't we set up our stuff and then take a walk?" Nancy said. She was anxious to see the place that had caused many difficulties in many different people's lives.

Ned smiled and wrapped his arm around Nancy. "Sounds good Nan. Just think a whole week in the wilderness with my favorite girl detective with no mystery to distract her from having a good time. What more could I ask for?"

Bess and George both opted to stay at the camp grounds and Ned and Nancy took off for their romantic stroll. Hand in hand the couple walked along the river. There was a comfortable silence between the two that they were both enjoying.

Ned suddenly stopped walking. Nancy gave him a puzzled look. "Wha-" Ned cut her off by placing his lips on hers. Nancy smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ned reluctantly pulled away and rested his head on Nancy's forehead. "We should really head back." He whispered. Nancy nodded and took his hand. They began to walk back and all at once everything began to come back to Nancy. The trees, the rough river, the raft, the cliffs, the rocks, Paula……

"Nan, Nancy, are you okay?" Ned asked her with a look of concern in his eyes. He stopped walking and stood in front of Nancy with both of his hands on either side of her face. Nancy realized that she was breathing rather hard and was growing hot. "Yeah…I'm fine. Just- I just need to sit down" she said shakily. Ned nodded and led her over to a large rock to sit down. Nancy sat down and tried to control herself. _What was going on with her?_ She thought to herself. Then she realized what was wrong. Maybe just maybe she wasn't ready to face what had happened those few years ago

**Author's Note:** So I know I really should be working on Triple Threat, but I needed a change. :) I hope you like it! This probably will only be a short story. Please read and review! Your thoughts on my stories really mean a lot to me!


End file.
